


You gotta knock me out some other way

by flywithturtles (greenet)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ...instead it's ridiculous, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom!Suga, Dom!Yahaba, Friendship, I write something that's not mush!, Infidelity, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masochist!Oikawa, Mild Painplay, Musical chairs boyfriends, Mutual Pining, Oikawa/Iwaizumi endgame, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sub!Kyoutani, a whole lot of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenet/pseuds/flywithturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is very good at self-sabotaging.</p><p>It all starts with Oikawa cheating on Iwaizumi with Kageyama. Iwaizumi breaks up with him, and then they slowly figure out how to be friends again, and what they actually want from each other. Kageyama tries to figure out friendship with non-volleyball players and Suga tries to dodge his adoring fans by fake-dating his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not forever, not the one

**Author's Note:**

> This turned into a game of “how many setters can I have Oikawa hook up with?” (answer: many. Possibly all of them), and how many kinks/tropes can I fit into one fic? (Many. Lots.)
> 
> Title: Knock you out (feat. Emily Haines), Tiesto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Kageyama get drunk and then have sex. They've had better ideas in their time, but, hey, at least they have fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Timebomb, Tove Lo.

They’re rolling around on the floor, grunting and cursing at each other. Who has the upper hand changes, but Kageyama is on top when they roll into one of the beds and Oikawa smacks his head hard against one of the bed legs. “Fuck,” he says, cutting off a long rant about Kageyama being fucking annoying. He winces and lets go of Kageyama’s wrist in favor of touching his forehead gingerly.

Kageyama backs off a little at the sign of genuine pain. “Shit, you’re bleeding.”

“Well, it’s your fucking fault,” Oikawa says. He glares up at Kageyama, who’s still holding him down. “If you weren’t such a brute—“

Kageyama is already bored by this. He cuts Oikawa off by pressing the palm of his hand against his mouth. Oikawa promptly licks Kageyama’s hand.

“Why are you like this?” Kageyama exclaims, exasperated.

Oikawa pushes at him until Kageyama moves, and then sits up, back against the bed. He’s got a small cut on his forehead, but it’s already stopped bleeding, so he’s more concerned about how he’s going to look in the morning than the severity of the injury. Kageyama sits down next to him, mouth pulled down unhappily. There’s something weirdly comforting about his presence, and Oikawa’s not sure what to do about that. He likes Kageyama at a distance. He can deal with Kageyama at a distance.

“If we didn’t have to share a room,” Oikawa starts. He’d asked Hanamaki to switch with him when he’d found out who he’d ended up rooming with but Hanamaki had laughed in his face and walked off.

“But we do, so suck it up,” Kageyama says. Oikawa is really missing the days when Kageyama regarded him with a mix of terror and admiration. Those were some good times. Now it’s more impatient dislike, which, okay, Oikawa hasn’t really done much to change. Probably more encouraged, if he’s honest.

Oikawa makes a face at him. “But you’re so annoying.”

“Yes. And you’re definitely a joy and a wonder to live with.”

“Yes, yes, I am.”

Kageyama makes a face back at him.

They sit there in sullen silence for a while.

Oikawa nudges Kageyama’s leg with his foot. “I think we should definitely get a coffee maker.”

“I think we should install a bar,” Kageyama counters. “I’ve shared a room with you for less than a month, and I already think that solving all my problems with alcohol is a great idea. I used to be law abiding, you know. A good citizen.”

There is absolutely no space in the room for any of those things. There is barely enough space for the two of them. Oikawa agrees anyway. “Absolutely. If we removed both wardrobes, I’m sure we can fit it in.”

They both look at the wardrobes and contemplate their current situation as room mates in glum silence for a while.

Oikawa sighs. “I’m thinking vodka. All the vodka.”

“Every once in a while you still have a good idea.”

Oikawa gets on his feet. He offers a hand up to Kageyama, who takes it and lets himself be pulled up with a look that says that he is trying very hard here and Oikawa had better be appreciating it. It’s the second time this week they’ve gotten in a physical fight. …It’s Wednesday.

They go looking for vodka.

They find a party. This is not difficult when their social group includes both Tanaka and Bokuto, both who consider the week wasted if they don’t _get_ wasted at least once. They both also, somehow, manage to get decent grades. It’s very unfair. The party, unsurprisingly, has vodka.

They steal the vodka.

They go back to the room to drink the vodka.

Oikawa is never drinking vodka again. He wakes up clinging to Kageyama, and Kageyama is clinging back equally hard. He had no idea Kageyama was this strong, or this clingy.

“Shit,” he says, lifting his head from where it’s smushed against Kageyama’s shoulder. He accidentally elbows Kageyama in the stomach while trying to extricate himself. Kageyama whimpers in protest, and opens his eyes, gaze meeting Oikawa’s panicked one.

They both freeze.

“Oh no.”

“We are both fully dressed,” Oikawa says quickly. “So dressed. Could not be more dressed, in fact.” Yes, that was the first thing he’d checked. Admittedly, his pants aren’t buttoned, but that means nothing!

“I wasn’t worried about that,” Kageyama lies.

“Good, because…” Oikawa trails off, gaze dropping to Kageyama’s mouth. Kageyama’s bruised mouth. Oh shit. He can’t remember if he… if they… Fucking vodka. He tries to decide whether Iwaizumi will laugh in his face or not when he finds out. Probably. If he finds out. Oikawa pales as a thought hits him. “Fuck. The party. The group chat.”

Because of course there’s a group chat, and _of course_ they’re attending the same university as half their old high school friends do. Most of who were probably at Tanaka’s party as well at one point or another.

Kageyama pales as well. “They wouldn’t. What am I saying? Of course they would.” His grip on Oikawa’s waist tightens for a moment, only to relax as he apparently realizes that he’s still holding Oikawa. He lets go.

Oikawa rolls away just enough to grab his laptop. Oh god, moving. He bites back a pathetic whimper. His head is killing him. Fucking vodka. He shoves it at Kageyama. “You find it.”

Due to earlier homework assignment emergency reasons, Kageyama already knows the password — surprisingly, it isn’t a variation on volleyball or aliens — so it is easy for him to get online and find the group chat, while Oikawa lies there and stares up at their ceiling, trying to remember what had happened after the procuring of vodka and the return to their room.

> ClawfulAdventurer: OHOHOHO! Stop all the presses! A little bird tells me that Oikawa and Kageyama have FINALLY kissed and made up!  
>  Rrrrollingthunder: Chirp!  
>  Aceshigh: Sounds fake, but okay.  
>  hOWLing: PICS OR IT DIDN’T HAPPEN!!11!

“Somebody had better _not_ have photos of this,” Oikawa says. He’s laying flat on his back, one leg still hooked around Kageyama’s, and one hand on the floor. It’s not a very big bed. “Why are we friends with these people again?”

Kageyama seems too done with everything to shove him off. He hands the laptop back to him though. “Great. Hinata’s going to kill me.”

“Yeah. Iwaizumi might never stop laughing,” Oikawa says. He puts the laptop back on the floor. He frowns. “I don’t even remember anything. Do you?” He glances over at Kageyama.

Kageyama grimaces. “Unfortunately, yes.”

“Fucking vodka,” Oikawa says glumly.

“Fucking vodka,” Kageyama agrees.

They don’t move.

“When you say you remember—“ Oikawa starts. He twists until he’s on his side, head propped up on his hand, a knee between Kageyama’s legs. At least they’re both still wearing jeans. This could have been much worse.

“Oh my god, no,” Kageyama says, facepalming.

“What?”

Moving his hand down to glare up at Oikawa, Kageyama says, “I’m not going to — just. Just, no.”

Oikawa frowns. “It’s only fair that I know what we did. I need something to defend myself with when Iwaizumi starts laughing at me for being a hypocrite.” He pauses. “At least, I think he’ll laugh. I don’t actually know.”

There are times, not many, but some, when his best friend reacts unexpectedly. And since his best friend became his boyfriend, Oikawa hasn’t been able to read him the way he’s used to. He knows Iwaizumi deserves better than him. And maybe there’s a part of him that keeps pushing to see when Iwaizumi finally tires of him.

He doesn’t think about it. He doesn’t _want_ to think about it.

Kageyama rolls his eyes.

Oikawa’s gaze drops to Kageyama’s mouth again, and this time there’s a flash of — _He’s laughing and pushing Kageyama up against the wall in Tanaka’s kitchen. Kageyama bites his lip, and his eyes are amused. Oikawa reaches out to touch Kageyama’s lip with his fingertips, strangely fascinated. Kageyama opens his mouth, probably to protest, but then Oikawa is bending his head, kissing him, and Kageyama isn’t pushing him away_ — Oikawa jerks his head back when he realizes he’s been following the memory, leaning over Kageyama again.

Kageyama isn’t moving, but his hand is clenched in a fist on his chest. “Don’t,” he says. It’s a warning, but it’s a plea as well. _Don't push this._

“I wasn’t going to,” Oikawa protests automatically.

A second later, Kageyama’s hand is in his hair, pulling him down for a kiss that’s softer than it has any right being. A hint of a question instead of pushing. Oikawa moves until he’s crouching on top of Kageyama, following his lead, caught in a weird mix of first time and deja vu.

The kiss gets heated pretty quickly. Oikawa can’t help it. He also can’t help the moan when Kageyama jerks his head back abruptly. Getting his hair pulled is definitely a thing. Which Kageyama is now discovering. Awesome. “What?”

“I’m not doing this with you,” Kageyama says. He untangles his hand from Oikawa’s hair, moving both hands to close around Oikawa’s arms instead. He looks flushed and wide-eyed. It’s not an unappealing look. “I’m just. Not.”

“We’re not doing anything,” Oikawa says.

“Nothing,” Kageyama agrees. “Fuck,” he says, a moment later. “Get down here.” He tugs at Oikawa’s arms until he gives in and Kageyama can roll them over, pressing them both against the wall, which beats rolling the other way and slamming into the floor, Oikawa supposes.

“Hey,” he says, surprised, looking up at Kageyama.

“This is not a thing that’s happening,” Kageyama insists.

“Not happening,” Oikawa echoes. He’s got an arm curled around Kageyama’s neck, and Kageyama between his legs. He’s pretty sure something _is_ happening, but he’s not entirely sure what, or where it’s going. Not that he’s thinking too deeply about it.

They’re making out again a moment later.

Kageyama is digging his fingers into Oikawa’s arm so hard Oikawa feels it down to his cock. He breaks the kiss to draw a shaky breath. “You might want to stop that, if you really want nothing to be happening,” he says. At Kageyama’s look of total incomprehension, he adds, “I get off on pain.”

“Why am I not surprised? This explains so much about you,” Kageyama says, eyebrows raised. He increases the pressure briefly and Oikawa moans, eyes closing. Kageyama pulls back immediately, staring down at Oikawa, eyes wide again. “You’re serious.”

Oikawa opens his eyes again, baffled and turned on in equal measure. “You think I’d lie about that? I don’t see a way that would end well for me, do you?”

Kageyama frowns. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he says, surprising a laugh out of Oikawa. “I mean it.”

“You wouldn’t hurt me,” Oikawa says, amused. He gives Kageyama’s cheek a little pat, pausing when he realizes that Kageyama is nuzzling into the touch. “It doesn’t really do much for me unless you’re a bit… rough. I mean, kissing is nice, it feels good, but it’s not. Not enough, I guess.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah.”

Oikawa waits a moment, then pulls Kageyama down for another kiss, gentler than the last one. It doesn’t do much for Oikawa, but this time it is Kageyama whimpering into the kiss before breaking it. He gives Oikawa a strange look before nipping at Oikawa’s lower lip with his teeth, biting down hard enough to draw blood. They’re so tangled in each other now that it’s going to require serious effort to get untangled.

They keep trading kisses, alternating between gentle teasing touches and hard bites. The contrast is working for both of them. They end up slowly rubbing off against each other. All things considered, it’s probably embarrassingly sweet.

But as they are definitely not doing this, neither of them care.

“I’m not coming in my pants,” Kageyama says, after a while of that, and okay, yes, it’s getting uncomfortable, so he probably has a point.

“Okay,” Oikawa agrees. He lifts his head for another kiss, but Kageyama shakes his head, pulling back. Oikawa frowns, disappointed.

Kageyama is giving him a speculative look as he sits back on his heels, straddling Oikawa.

“What?” Oikawa says warily.

“If I punched y—“

“No,” Oikawa says immediately. He runs a hand over his face, before gesturing a little wildly, ending with his hand of Kageyama’s thigh, rubbing absently. “Probably,” he says, after a moment, because right now it’s the truth. He’d get off on it. He knows it’s fucked up. “But don’t.”

Kageyama nods. “Okay.” He waits. “So what’s okay?” he demands, when Oikawa is too slow to understand what he’s waiting for. “If we’re not-doing this, we’re not-doing it right, and I can’t believe I just said any of that.”

“Oh. Uh.” Oikawa blinks. He rubs his hands over Kageyama’s thighs again. “Biting is fine, pinching is fine, anything you think might bruise short of actually punching me is fine, slapping, yes, if you actually had any nails to scratch with that’d be fine too. Look, it’s not that hard.”

Kageyama’s lips twitch. He shakes it off though. “Got it. Most of that’s fine for me too. Just. No marks.”

He pulls his t-shirt over his head and moves back to allow Oikawa to do the same. He bends down to bite Oikawa’s right nipple and Oikawa’s hands fly up to Kageyama’s head of their own accord, holding him in place. Oikawa feels the resulting smirk, and twines his fingers into Kageyama’s hair in retaliation. Kageyama stops biting in favor of sucking hard. Oikawa moans, the sound startled out of him.

Oikawa pulls him back up to give him another kiss, restlessly moving his hands down Kageyama’s back. He pauses for a moment. He looks up, meeting Kageyama’s eyes. Kageyama nods his head minutely. Oikawa slides his hands further down, and Kageyama moves on to bite his way down Oikawa’s neck, laughing to himself as he does.

“What?” Oikawa laughs as well in response.

“Nothing, it’s. This is so weird.”

“You think it’s less weird for me?”

“Well, you started it, so _yeah_.” Kageyama leans back until he’s properly straddling Oikawa again. He gets a weird expression on his face and shifts a little. Oikawa bites back a shaky moan. Kageyama does it again. “Huh.” Kageyama has that speculative look on his face again as he looks down at Oikawa.

“That one’s a yes,” Oikawa says in response.

Kageyama raises his eyebrows. “You don’t even know what I was gonna ask.”

Oikawa raises his eyebrows back. “Yes, you can fuck me. How’s that? Close?”

“Accurate,” Kageyama admits.

They get their pants off, somehow managing not to kick each other as they do. Actually getting up off the bed doesn’t occur to either of them. Kageyama hesitates for a moment, tilting his head to the side. His fingers are digging into Oikawa’s hips, which Oikawa really appreciates. It’s weird to get actual physical proof that Kageyama is trying to make this totally-not-happening thing good for both of them. He’s never given Kageyama a reason to be nice to him, but Kageyama sometimes tries anyway. Usually it’s annoying, but right now it’s… sort of sweet.

“What?” Oikawa asks instead of demanding Kageyama get on with it. Because fuck if Kageyama’s going to be the only considerate person in this bed. “Oh. Fingers first, but you don’t have to go overboard with the prep.”

“I know that,” Kageyama says, mildly annoyed. “I just. Condoms?”

Oikawa considers it. “Whose bed are we in?”

“What does that have to do with anything? And it’s mine.”

“Then I don’t care.” When Kageyama keeps frowning at him, he adds, “I haven’t got anything, and I’m positive you don’t, and I don’t mind the mess, but whatever you want. Just, just do something, okay?”

Kageyama smacks his thigh hard in response, which Oikawa takes as agreement. He leans over to grab lube from a drawer in his bedside table, and after a moment his fingers are finally circling and pushing into Oikawa’s ass. Oikawa tilts his head back. Kageyama is actually a little gentler than Oikawa would prefer, but he doesn’t mind it much. Kageyama isn’t hesitant once he’s actually started. Once he commits to a thing, he does it fully.

And when Kageyama is finally fucking him, Oikawa has no complaints. Oikawa kind of hopes their neighbors aren’t home though. He’s never been particularly quiet about anything he likes. “Fuck, yes! Harder, I told you you can — yes, that’s it!”

“Do you ever shut up?” Kageyama huffs out, exasperated. He’s slowing down, but not actually stopping. Oikawa nudges Kageyama’s ass meaningfully with his foot.

“No, and if you stop now I might have to kill you.”

“How are you so fucking annoying?” Kageyama asks the ceiling.

“I could ask you the s—mff.” Kageyama moves them until he can bend down and shut Oikawa up with his tongue. For some reason Oikawa doesn’t mind it. Kageyama keeps being a little too slow, a little too _nice_ though. Oikawa’s not focused enough to figure out whether he’s fucking with Oikawa on purpose or whether it’s just personal preference. Oikawa would be doing it on purpose, but with Kageyama it could go either way.

Once he’s come and pulled out of Oikawa, he’s nice enough to stay in bed and bite his neck while Oikawa jerks off though, so Oikawa forgives him.

The afterglow is sort of sticky and gross, but Kageyama is draped on top of him and has moved on to mouthing at his clavicle, while stroking his chest a little absently, pinching in random places. It’s nice. Oikawa pats his shoulder. It makes Kageyama stop and look up, which wasn’t actually Oikawa’s intention, so he frowns.

“This didn’t happen,” Kageyama says flatly.

“Agreed.” Oikawa rolls his eyes before he manages to suppress the brat persona Kageyama always, always brings out in him. The surprised look he gets when he caresses Kageyama’s chin and pulls him up for a deep kiss makes suppressing it totally worth it though. That’s the kind of positive reinforcement he can get behind. “Fuck,” he says a moment later, when he finally gets a good look at Kageyama. “Fuck, I’m so sorry, why didn’t you say something?”

He’d been trying to be gentle, keeping his touch from bruising, from leaving marks. Clearly he’d failed terribly, because bruises are already showing on Kageyama’s skin. Apparently he’d really been digging his fingers into Kageyama’s back. Oikawa winces guiltily.

“What?” Kageyama looks puzzled. At Oikawa’s gesture he looks down at his arms, touches the finger shaped bruises showing near his shoulders. “Oh.” He seems fascinated, rubbing his hand over the bruises, checking to see if it hurts, maybe? Then his eyes widen, and he scrambles back, giving Oikawa a panicked look, hands hovering over his chest without touching. “Did I? Are you?”

Kageyama is so _weird_. “I’m fine, I’m fine.” He closes his hands around Kageyama’s wrists, tugging him down gently. “You did exactly what I asked you for, I’m the one who fucked up. Hey, Kageyama, come on,” Oikawa says, voice gentler than anything he’d ever used with Kageyama before, but Kageyama looks like he’s about to bolt and that’s definitely not a good idea. Why he’s this upset about the idea of hurting Oikawa now is a mystery, but whatever. He clearly is. “You ever known me _not_ to bitch about something that’s pissing me off?”

“You complain about everything I do,” Kageyama says. He still hesitates before touching Oikawa again. “So no.” His hands roam across what he can reach of Oikawa’s body, searching out injuries on his arms, on his chest. “Show me,” Kageyama demands abruptly.

“What?” Oikawa blinks up at him.

“I know I bruised you, I wasn’t _gentle_.”

“I don’t think—“ Oikawa starts. Kageyama narrows his eyes at him. God, he’s such an aggravating annoying little… Argh. Oikawa closes his eyes and lets his arms fall to the side, pushing the sheet down enough that all the bruises are revealed, leaving himself on display. He feels weirdly vulnerable like this.

There’s a sharply drawn breath from Kageyama. “Fuck.”

Oikawa opens his eyes again. He’s a little curious himself, actually. He’s not surprised to see that his abdomen and hips are covers in bruises. He tilts his head back, trying to catch Kageyama’s eyes. “I asked you for it. Like. I literally asked you for it.”

Kageyama huffs. “I know.”

“Four hours ago you would’ve happily punched me in the face. I prefer this,” Oikawa adds. He’s actually not so sure about that. It’s possible that he’s slightly more to blame for their inability to get along for more than an hour without fighting than Kageyama is. Possibly. Maybe.

“I know you’re trying to help, and you suck at it, so please stop.” Kageyama sighs. He rubs the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes briefly. “It’s fine. It’s okay. I didn’t think it would show up like this, but it’s fine.”

Oikawa squints at him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I am.” He touches one of the bruises on Oikawa’s shoulder, then pulls his hand back again. “You can cover up again. Thanks.”

Oikawa happily does so. Kageyama’s bruises are still there though. At least it looks like long sleeves should cover most of them. Still, he shouldn’t have fucked up like that. That’s the worst about Kageyama — He makes Oikawa act in ways he never intends to. “Hey,” he says, reaching out to lace his fingers together with Kageyama’s and pull. Kageyama gives him a startled look, but doesn’t resist. He lets himself get pulled down to blanket Oikawa again, his body warm and a little sweaty, but not unpleasantly so. He’s less skinny than he was at sixteen, but still has a narrow built. Oikawa is slim, but he’s still broader than Kageyama.

“Never, ever happened,” Kageyama mumbles.

“Never,” Oikawa agrees.

They wake up three hours later and do it again.

“I’m starting to wonder about that vodka,” Oikawa says, then gasps as Kageyama does something particularly inspired with his hand.

“Don’t blame the vodka for the fact that you apparently find me ridiculously attractive,” Kageyama says, smirking. His eyes have lightened up and it’s weirdly cute. He’s spent the last ten minutes touching Oikawa with the apparent goal of making him pull weird facial expressions. He’s very good at it.

“First of all, fuck you—“ Oikawa breaks off to moan. Kageyama snickers. “Second of all—“ he doesn’t remember what the second was. “Second, I’m. You. Get up here,” he demands, and Kageyama laughs and crawls up. He goes willingly when Oikawa shoves him down onto the bed and they change positions. Kageyama laces his hands behind his head and grins up at him. He does look ridiculously attractive, the bastard. When the hell did that happen?

Oikawa proceeds to take revenge. He’s sure Kageyama can pull ridiculous faces as well and he intends to see all of them.

“Can I?” he asks, when he makes his way down to Kageyama’s cock.

“Blow me? Yeah, I think I’m okay with that.” Kageyama props his head up in sudden alarm. “No teeth!”

Oikawa snorts. “God, you’re so vanilla.” He heartily enjoys the yelp of outrage, and shows Kageyama the meaning of no gag reflex. The cursing Kageyama does when Oikawa sucks and licks is music to his ears. He’s pretty sure Kageyama forgives him, judging by the hands going to his hair and tugging hard.

Kageyama jerks him off after, and Oikawa is sure he’s doing it solely to see if he can make Oikawa pull an exceptionally stupid orgasm face. The laughing sort of tips him off.

“Fuck you,” Oikawa says, lamely, shoving him against the wall, but gentler than he would have before. Kageyama goes willingly, and they end up facing each other. The bed is kind of disgusting by now, sheets rumbled, sweat and come stains all over it, but Oikawa is weirdly unwilling to move. He’s sure it will break whatever weird spell this is. And. He kind of doesn’t want that.

“Hey,” Kageyama says. His eyes are soft and amused.

“Hey yourself,” Oikawa says back. He makes a face at him, and grins at the bewildered look he gets in return. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.”

“You are so weird,” Kageyama says, shaking his head a little. “Hey,” he says again. Oikawa’s not sure he’s realizing that his hand is stroking down Oikawa’s back. They’re firm strokes though, not light caresses, so probably he does.

“Yeah?”

“You gonna tell Iwaizumi about this?”

Oikawa looks away even though Kageyama’s eyes aren’t judging, exactly, just questioning. “This didn’t happen, remember?”

“Oikawa…” Kageyama says slowly.

Oikawa sighs. “What do you think the odds are that he doesn’t already know? That somebody hasn’t told him? That he hasn’t logged into the group chat and figured it out from that?”

“Admittedly low, but weirder things have happened.” Kageyama’s hand stills. “He gonna be pissed?”

“No. Yes. I don’t know.” Oikawa shrugs awkwardly. Iwaizumi the best friend is a known quantity. Iwaizumi the best friend would threaten to smack him over the head while laughing. Iwaizumi the boyfriend he’s less sure of. He doesn’t want to think about it. “Hinata?”

Kageyama raises his eyebrows. “Oh, he’s gonna be pissed and dump my ass. Again.”

“Shit, sorry, fuck, um, maybe if—“ Oikawa babbles guiltily. He hadn’t even thought about that. He had deliberately not thought about a lot of things.

Kageyama shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it. That was always gonna happen. This is on me, not you, even if I will absolutely blame you later. And the vodka.”

“Goddamn vodka.”

“Yep.” Kageyama’s hand is moving again. “Iwaizumi will be fine with it?”

“He might be pissed that it’s you,” Oikawa says, honestly, after thinking about it. Iwaizumi has never approved of Oikawa’s… anything… when it comes to Kageyama. “I don’t think he’ll care so much about me having sex with somebody else.” He’d never seemed to care before they were dating, and maybe this is different, but it doesn’t feel different to Oikawa so he doesn’t see why it should feel different to Iwaizumi either.

He doesn’t care about Kageyama the way he cares about Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi surely knows that.

“Well, that’s good I guess,” Kageyama says, dropping the topic. He shifts and makes a face. “This bed is disgusting and I want a nap, so move it.”

“But my bed,” Oikawa complains automatically. He’s startled into a laugh by the look of sheer disbelief Kageyama gives him. “Oh my god, you really need to get better at this,” he says as he rolls over, and cautiously gets on his feet. Kageyama grabs him when he trips over his jeans, holding his arm until he steadies, then letting go to drop onto Oikawa’s bed with a small bounce. Oikawa bends and picks up their boxers, handing Kageyama’s over to him with a grin.

“Better at what?” Kageyama asks, once they’re both semi-clad and comfortable in the bed. Kageyama had arranged them according to his preferences, and for once Oikawa was willing to go with it. He didn’t mind being on top. Kageyama apparently gave good, solid hugs when he wanted to.

“Ignoring the shit that comes out of my mouth. Yes, I know, annoying, but I’m not going to put on a different persona for you twenty four seven. That’s not happening.” He could, probably, but the charming, flirty persona he puts on for the world at large is too exhausting to keep up _all_ the time.

“I don’t see why not,” Kageyama grumbles. He’s kneading Oikawa’s neck as he says it, though, so Oikawa doesn’t take it too seriously. “Okay. Can you at least dial it down?”

“I can probably do that.”

“Good.” He’s silent for long enough that Oikawa is starting to fall asleep, when he says quietly, “You know this isn’t going to happen again, right?”

Oikawa blinks, then tilts his head up to meet Kageyama’s eyes. “Yeah,” he says, equally serious, holding Kageyama’s gaze. “I know.” He doesn’t necessarily want it to, but he’s not exactly known for his great impulse control, either, so he understands Kageyama’s need to limit this to a thing that happened this one time.

Kageyama gives him a little nod, and Oikawa puts his head back down on his chest. He falls asleep to the sound of Kageyama’s heart beating.

He wakes up to the sound of the door slamming. “Wha?” he says, confused. He’s alone in his bed. For some reason this is weird. Huh.

Kageyama pops into his line of sight to give him a frustrated look. “Now you wake up?” Kageyama is covered in bruises. This is also weird. “That entire screaming argument, and this is when you decide to wake up?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Oikawa says blankly.

Kageyama looks like he’s seriously contemplating murder, which Oikawa feels is a little unfair since he’s literally been awake two seconds and couldn’t possibly have done anything to annoy Kageyama yet. Anyway, he promised he would…not… Oh. Right.

“Um,” Oikawa says. He shifts until he’s pressed against the wall. “Sleep more?” he suggests. “Coffee later? Cake? Cup of tea?”

Kageyama looks torn between punching him in the face and maybe crying, but eventually he sighs and climbs back into bed. “Why the fuck not. It’s not like this day could get any worse.”

There is spooning. Kageyama’s breath is hot on his neck, and it’s weird and awkward and comfortable at the same time. His arm is folded over Oikawa’s chest pulling him closer. They stay like that for a while. It’s genuinely too weird now for Oikawa to fall back asleep, but it’s not. It’s not bad, exactly.

Then Kageyama hooks his thumb into Oikawa’s boxers, scraping against the skin with his nail. It’s slow and deliberate, but he’s not saying anything.

“Kageyama?” He can’t twist his head to look at him without breaking out of Kageyama’s embrace. And he could do that. Probably. When Kageyama doesn’t say anything, just breathes and does that deliberate scrape with his nail again, Oikawa pushes his hand away, easily, and turns in the bed until he can see Kageyama. “What are you doing?”

Kageyama’s eyes are hooded and dark. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

“Like you’re angling for round three,” Oikawa says. “Or four. I don’t actually remember.”

Kageyama tilts his head a little. “Well, then.”

Oikawa is too sleepy for this. The atmosphere is much more tense with unsaid things than it had been yesterday, and it’s getting complicated, and Oikawa doesn’t like complicated. Kageyama is always complicated. He shakes his head a little. “Not a good idea.”

Kageyama raises his eyebrows at him. “And the other three times were?”

Point. Wait. “There were three times? You didn’t tell me that!”

Kageyama pushes Oikawa down on his back, and crawls on top. He leans over him, pressing his wrists down into the bed. Oikawa jerks against the grip automatically, but there is no give. “Still a bad idea?” he asks with a challenging smirk.

“Yeah,” Oikawa says. It’s unconvincing even to his own ears. Kageyama’s smirk widens.

Oikawa, it turns out, is very easy. Nobody is surprised.

“You should fuck me,” Kageyama says, because possibly he’s decided to do everything all at once, or it’s his sense of fairness kicking in, or there’s some other weird Kageyama reason which Oikawa can’t begin to fathom. “You do fuck people, right?” he adds, when Oikawa doesn’t say anything.

Oikawa huffs. “Yes, but —“ He’s definitely not sharing the details of his relative lack of experience with guys with Kageyama of all people. Oikawa’s sexual experience is largely with girls and a couple of guys before he started dating Iwaizumi. “I don’t think you and Iwaizumi are that comparable in bed,” he says instead. Iwaizumi is pretty inventive when it comes to ways pain can become pleasure, and while he’s not as into being hurt as Oikawa is, there is still an element to it, because Oikawa’s ability to judge what will hurt and what won’t tends to vanish when they get into it.

“You’re not going to break me,” Kageyama says, rolling his eyes. “It’s not that different from what we’ve been doing so far.”

True. It still feels like Oikawa is taking advantage in a weird way, even though Kageyama is nineteen now and is clearly able to make up his own mind about who he’s fucking and why.

“Okay,” he says after a long moment of staring at Kageyama while Kageyama frowns back. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Kageyama baulks instantly, jerking his head back, then seems to realize that’s exactly what Oikawa was going for. He narrows his eyes, then does it, shoulders hunched. Oikawa sits up beside him, back against the wall. He reaches out to touch and Kageyama tenses automatically, relaxing slowly when all Oikawa does is stroke his hands down his back.

If he really wants to stop this, all he has to do is to make a dumbass comment, and Kageyama will probably literally throw him out of bed.

“Get on with it,” Kageyama says, shifting uncomfortably.

“You sure you want this?”

Kageyama sighs. “Yes. How many times do I have to say it?”

“Until it’s less weird,” Oikawa says absently. Kageyama probably won’t appreciate being fucked dry though, so Oikawa nudges him aside. He’s going for the bedside table before Kageyama has the time to complain.

“So never?” At least there’s a flush high on his cheeks now as he watches Oikawa coat his fingers with lube. Oikawa feels better knowing that he’s not the only one who’s out of his depth here.

Oikawa inclines his head. “Probably, yes.”

It’s less weird once he actually gets going, and he can just focus on Kageyama’s reactions. Oikawa is a little too rough at times. Kageyama doesn’t say anything, but he can tell by the way his shoulders draw up and his neck tenses. He dials it back at that, goes slower, makes sure his touch is a caress, that the swipe of his thumb over Kageyama’s cock is gentle, instead of the brutal this-close-to-hurting that he himself prefers.

It’s the sudden, sharp pain that doesn’t linger he likes. It wakes him up, makes him pay attention, and he likes that.

Kageyama, however, prefers a gentler touch, and Oikawa gives it to him. He’s mildly hungover still, but not enough to be distracted by it. Fucking Kageyama doesn’t get less weird. Oikawa doesn’t really expect it to.

They fall asleep again after, curled together on Oikawa’s bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their respective boyfriends are not that thrilled about being cheated on and dumps our heroes. Oikawa starts dating Suga (he's not sure how that happened), Kageyama gets a friend ( _he’s_ not sure how _that_ happened), Iwaizumi starts dating Noya (and Noya knows _exactly_ how that happened).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More talking, less sex.

They wake up five hours later to Iwaizumi and, weirdly, Suga looming over them with their arms crossed over their chests and a very expectant look on their faces. “Um,” Oikawa says. He suppresses the reflex to immediately blame Kageyama for everything. “Hi?”

“Why is this my life?” Kageyama asks the uncaring universe at large. He’s slightly muffled by the arm he’s thrown over his face. “I’m not a bad person.”

“When the hell did either of you get a key to our room?” Oikawa asks.

“I copied it the day you moved in, in case I had to help you move Kageyama’s dead body,” Iwaizumi says. “But that’s unimportant. Right now what I want to know is what the fuck?” 

Suga nods in agreement. He somehow manages to get more handsome the older he gets. Oikawa finds it vaguely unfair. “My sentiment exactly.” 

“Because, sure, hate fucking. I get it, it happens,” Iwaizumi continues. 

Suga nods again. He opens his mouth as though to say something, and then clearly thinks better of it, because he gestures for Iwaizumi to continue. 

With a nod back at him, Iwaizumi does. “What I don’t get is… this.” His gesture takes in the entire room, which, actually, aside from Kageyama’s bed, doesn’t look that bad, all things considered. Slightly messy, but that’s it. That might be Iwaizumi’s point. Hate fucking should probably involve more property destruction. 

“Um,” Oikawa says again. He pokes at Kageyama. Kageyama has already had this conversation once, apparently, he can probably have it again. Kageyama moves his arm slightly so he can glare at Oikawa. Or not. “…There was vodka?”

“Uh-huh.” 

“A… lot of vodka?”

Twin looks of extreme skepticism.

“It… seemed like a good idea at the time?” Oikawa tries. 

“Oh my god, shut up,” Kageyama says finally, apparently giving up on the idea that that Oikawa will be able to do anything other than make this into a bigger mess than it already is. Oikawa happily shuts up. “It was a terrible idea at the time, it’s still a terrible idea in retrospect, my boyfriend broke up with me, again, it’s probably all over the fucking group chat by now, which is why you two are here, and Oikawa is _still_ a pest, but he also has no gag reflex, so in conclusion I don’t actually regret it that much.” 

“Huh,” Suga says. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi confirms, but he’s frowning. “How badly are you hurt?” he asks, abruptly. It’s clearly directed at Oikawa. “How badly did he hurt you?” Iwaizumi knows _exactly_ what Oikawa’s preferences are like in bed. 

Kageyama stills. 

“He didn’t,” Oikawa says, meeting Kageyama’s gaze, reassuring him. “I mean, he was nowhere near hurting me. If anything, I’m the one who hurt him.” He still feels bad about that. It’s weird feeling bad about hurting Kageyama. Usually he revels in doing that. There’s something about physical hurt, though, that makes him feel like an out of control fourteen year old again, and he dislikes that. 

Kageyama shakes his head slightly, breaking the gaze. “It’s fine.” He shakes his head more firmly at Suga’s searching look. “I didn’t even notice it at the time.” 

“You two got it out of your system or is this going to happen again?” Suga raises an eyebrow at them. “Not that I care either way, but it’s good to get a heads up for this kind of thing before the entire volleyball world gives me sympathetic pats on the head and commiserates about my wayward children and their terrible life choices. Which is really disturbing, by the way, and I would like them to stop.” He tilts his head to the side. “Also, I don’t _want_ parental responsibility for all my juniors. That way madness lies.” 

Oikawa looks automatically towards Iwaizumi and he’s surprised by the shuttered look Iwaizumi gives him. He blinks. “No.” Iwaizumi’s expression doesn’t change, nothing about him changes, but it still feels like Iwaizumi just took a step away from him. “No, it’s not. Fuck, Hajime, I didn’t think you’d care,” he says, surprised. 

That makes Iwaizumi’s shuttered expression break in favor of a look of pained disbelief. “Are you kidding me? You throw a fit when I play _volleyball_ with somebody else, but you didn’t think I’d care if you slept with _Kageyama_ without telling me? Are you for fucking real?”

Oikawa just stares at him, mouth open. 

Kageyama smacks Oikawa in the stomach. “We all know Oikawa is an idiot.” 

“Hey,” Oikawa protests. Three identical looks of “seriously?” are directed his way. “Okay, yeah, I see your point.” He untangles himself from Kageyama, which, in retrospect, probably wasn’t helping, and sits up. “I was going to tell you. Okay? I wasn’t going to lie about this.” 

“He’s telling the truth,” Kageyama chimes in. “Anyway, if he didn’t, I would have.” 

“You might want to stop helping,” Suga says dryly. “If that’s what you’re doing.” 

“I honestly didn’t think you’d care,” Oikawa says again. “It never seems like you consider it a big deal, so I didn’t think—“

“Wait. Wait, are you seriously comparing flirting with random people with this?” Iwaizumi says incredulously. Iwaizumi has never really said anything about Oikawa’s flirting, unless threatening to hit him over the head until he stopped being smarmy counts. “You don’t see how that’s maybe a little different?”

“I do. No, I do,” Oikawa says. “But I thought… I don’t feel anything for Kageyama. That matters, doesn’t it?” 

“I think it does,” Kageyama agrees. 

“See? I’m not that weird. Kageyama understands me,” Oikawa says, and this time he can’t even blame them when they stare. “It was a bonding experience, okay?” he says, facepalming. “We’re bros now. We have a deep understanding. Like a soul bond or something. Isn’t that what everybody wanted?”

Kageyama snorts. 

“Not like this,” Iwaizumi says quietly, and then he leaves. 

Oikawa stares after him, until Kageyama shoves him off the bed. “How are you this stupid? Put your pants on and go after him!”

“Did he just break up with me?”

Kageyama throws his arms in the air. “Are you serious right now?”

“I think what Kageyama is trying to say is that if you go after him now, then no, but if you wait…” Suga shrugs. “You might want to make an effort.”

Oikawa pulls his jeans on and runs after Iwaizumi. 

He’s not that hard to find. Oikawa finds Iwaizumi a couple of doors down, in the dorm kitchen, poking at the ancient coffee maker. He looks surprised to see Oikawa which probably means that Kageyama and Suga were right. 

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa says. “I didn’t say that before, but I am. It was a stupid thing to do without telling you, and I shouldn’t have.”

Iwaizumi nods. 

“Are you—Are we okay?”

Iwaizumi considers it for a long moment, looking down at the coffee maker. “…No,” he says finally. 

No, no, no. This can’t be happening. Oikawa would be begging if he could get the words out. The only thing that escapes is a pained whisper, “Iwa-chan, please.”

Iwaizumi looks up at that, eyes widening when he sees Oikawa’s expression. “No, I don’t mean. I’m not breaking up with you,” he says, almost stammering in his rush to get the words out. “I’m not. I just. I need a little time. I never thought you’d cheat on me, it never even entered my mind as a possibility, and I just. I need a little time.” 

Oikawa has never in his life felt both this relieved and like a complete and total fuck up. Which is probably fair. “I am really fucking sorry, and if there’s a way for me to make it up to you, just let me know, okay?” 

“Just give me a day to wallow, and then we’ll talk, okay?” 

Oikawa nods. 

Suga is gone when Oikawa comes back to the room, but Kageyama is still there. He’s stripped his bed down, which was probably a good idea. He turns and looks expectantly at Oikawa. 

“We’re not broken up,” Oikawa says, and then he keeps walking, until he’s close enough to hug Kageyama, which he does. Kageyama tenses for a moment, and Oikawa can tell he’s preparing to shove Oikawa off, but then he relaxes again, and his arms come up around him. Kageyama’s hugs are not that bad.

“Then why am I hugging you?” he asks, disgruntled. 

“Because I need a hug and you’re here,” Oikawa says. “Also, we’re not broken up, but he doesn’t want to see me right now either.” 

“Probably fair.”

“Yeah, but I don’t like it.” 

“Can I stop hugging you now?”

“No.”

“I think I liked it better when we solved our problems with volleyball.”

“Hah. Yeah, I liked that too.” 

They stop bothering the housing office. This results in the housing office sending a representative up to check that neither of them had been brutally murdered by the other and was rotting away in the closet or something. Oikawa knew that they secretly cared. Kageyama opined that if that had been a valid concern, they should have just approved one of their many, many change requests. Which. Yeah. 

But residual weirdness aside, they stop trying to deliberately provoke each other at least. 

 

Iwaizumi forgives him and breaks up with him at the same time. “I just think that’s the best thing for us, right now,” he says. “I love you, but… We’ll still be friends?” He smiles, though it’s clearly an effort. 

“Sure,” Oikawa says, smiling back. It’s more a grimace than a smile, but he’s trying. He’s the idiot who cheated on his best friend and boyfriend. This is all his fault. “Best friends.” 

They hug. Oikawa tries not to cling too hard, and fails, but at least Iwaizumi is clinging back equally hard, and he’s sure he can hear a hitch in his breath. Iwaizumi still loves him, Oikawa tells himself. This is just. This is just temporary. He can make it right again. If Iwaizumi will just give him a little time, he’ll show him that he’s still who Iwaizumi has always hoped he is. 

Oikawa can be that guy. 

They had only started dating three months ago, because Oikawa might have loved Iwaizumi for a really long time, but he’d been afraid of everything that came with dating. When his knee went, taking his ankle with it, he’d thrown a lot of caution to the wind and gone for it. He’d known Iwaizumi loved him back, he knows Iwaizumi _still_ loves him, that is the one thing he has never worried about. He’d worried about the rest of the world, and, more importantly, himself. He hadn’t planned on cheating, and he definitely hadn’t planned on cheating with Kageyama of all people, but he knew himself. He had a wandering eye and was easily bored. Playing volleyball had kept him focused, and when he’d lost volleyball, he’d lost a sense of purpose as well. 

He’d never wanted to be bored by Iwaizumi. 

He still isn’t. It’s not that. That’s not why he did it. Oikawa can’t defend what he did. He knows it was wrong, because it hurt Iwaizumi. It hadn’t felt wrong at the time, not really, and he’d honestly expected Iwaizumi to find it funny on some level. Oikawa flirts with people all the time, he’s kissed most of his friends at one point or another, and Iwaizumi has never minded that. 

Oikawa feels more guilty about not feeling guilty than anything else. Well. He feels guilty about hurting Iwaizumi. 

But if he can make it right, if he can… 

(But should he? Isn’t Iwaizumi better off?)

 

Kageyama’s life is a bewildering rollercoaster that Oikawa doesn’t even try to follow. He’s back to dating Hinata. They break up and get together again every couple of months like clockwork; everybody involved are used to it by now. Kageyama is also possibly dating Suga. Oikawa isn’t sure if Kageyama even knows whether he’s dating Suga or not. Suga seems a little confused as well. 

“Er,” Suga says, when Oikawa runs into him in the dorm kitchen. “It’s complicated?”

Oikawa squints at him. “Does that mean you’re fucking or that you _want_ to be fucking?”

Suga snorts. “Neither—well.” He tilts his head to the side. “I would, I suppose, but no. Mostly we just go out a lot and he complains about Hinata and I get to tell people I have a boyfriend so they’ll back the fuck off and leave me the hell alone.”

Oikawa nods seriously. “It’s a curse being this beautiful, isn’t it? I know exactly how you feel.” 

“You clearly haven’t looked in the mirror today,” Suga says, smirking. Suga is the devil. 

Oikawa runs off to look at himself in the bathroom mirror, cursing Suga’s name. 

Kageyama also acquires a friend. He seems more bewildered by this than by his dating life. Oikawa is fascinated. “So you’re going out for coffee. But it’s not a date?”

“Right. We just… We talk?” Kageyama says helplessly. “I mean, he’s really nice, and I don’t want to have sex with him at all, and I think he might be straight. I don’t… I don’t know? How do _you_ make friends?”

Oikawa blinks. Good question. “I bug them until they agree to be my friend?” It’s worked for him for twenty-one years, he’s not about to change his approach now.

Kageyama blinks back. “…That makes sense.”

“What’s he studying?”

“Sports education, like me. He wants to be a swimming coach or something.” Kageyama shrugs. “We don’t really talk about that so much.” 

“What do you talk about?”

“Food? Movies, sometimes. Music. Football.”

“…Football?” Oikawa stares at him, and is very confused when Kageyama lights up and starts babbling about the World Cup. Oikawa tunes out after thirty seconds. Kageyama doesn’t seem to notice or care. 

 

A week later Iwaizumi starts dating Nishinoya Yuu. Nishinoya! What the fuck? What does that tiny, admittedly insanely talented, little shit have that Oikawa doesn’t? Besides a history of not cheating on his significant other? 

Oikawa isn’t sure who he hates the most; himself or Nishinoya. It could never be Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa deals with it by getting blackout drunk. He wakes up in Kageyama’s bed again. 

“Fuck,” he says. “Did we…?”

“No,” Kageyama says. “You were kind of unspeakably drunk last night, and you crawled into bed with me. I couldn’t shift you.” He’s got his hand in Oikawa’s hair, pulling his hair absently. “Guess Iwaizumi really didn’t find it that funny, huh?”

“Fuck off,” Oikawa says, tilting his head back to glare. 

Kageyama looks sympathetic though, not mocking. “Sorry.” 

Oikawa settles down again, rubbing his cheek against Kageyama’s chest as he shakes his head. “No, that was all me. I’m good at fucking things up.” 

Kageyama huffs a laugh. “Then that’s two of us.” 

“Hinata..?”

“Dumped my ass again,” Kageyama confirms. “I think it’s time to admit that that’s never going to work out.” 

“I told you that when we moved in,” Oikawa says, because if there’s a ‘I told you so’ to be said, he will say it. Hinata and Kageyama are still amazing together on the court, and Oikawa still can’t help watching them, but off the court they spend most of their time yelling at each other with increasing frustration. 

“Seriously, do you try for this level of asshole or is it like a default?” Kageyama tugs hard on his hair in punishment. 

Oikawa bites back the moan. Not the time. Super inappropriate. He can do this. “Default,” he says, once Kageyama has loosened his grip. “I’d think you’d be well aware of that by now.” 

“You’re a constant surprise. Talking to you is like walking through a minefield where I’m constantly in danger of getting a volleyball in the face,” Kageyama says musingly. “And then blown up.”

Oikawa moves solely to give Kageyama a look. “I’m both weirded out and impressed by that metaphor.” 

“I think it’s more of a simile,” Kageyama disagrees. 

“I think I’m not that interested in arguing literary terms with you at fuck o’clock in the morning.” 

“It’s ten,” Kageyama says. 

“My point exactly,” Oikawa says, although he has no idea what time it is, he is just pretty sure it isn’t the afternoon yet. Kageyama’s hand has dropped down to his shoulder blade. The caresses are too light and brief to be anything sexual, it’s just the feeling of human touch on his skin, which is always nice. Oikawa is a pretty tactile guy when he can get away with it. 

Turns out Kageyama is as well. Oikawa should have picked up on that before, but somehow he didn’t. 

Actually, before that Time Of Which They Do Not Speak, Oikawa would have bet that rough sex would be exactly what Kageyama was into. Something rough and brisk and all about him. Of course, sex wasn’t the same all the time — a quickie in the bathroom with a stranger, and a night of love making with one’s significant other weren’t the same thing — Oikawa understood that. He’d just. He’d made assumptions. 

Possibly he’d made a lot of assumptions about Kageyama that were only sort of based in reality. And a lot based in a decade long fit of jealousy which Oikawa is maybe ready to admit to being a little over the top. Maybe. 

 

Oikawa ends up dating Suga after Kageyama goes “I think I’m going to try being single for a while, but, hey, Oikawa’s available!” Suga looks at Oikawa and shrugs. Oikawa’s not entirely sure why he says yes. He’s also not sure why Suga has lovesick boys trailing him wherever he goes when Oikawa doesn’t. He’s much better at dealing with that kind of thing than Suga is! So unfair. 

Admittedly, Oikawa is more used to dealing with lovesick girls, but he fails to see how that’s any different.

“It is,” Suga says, sighing. He’s taken possession of Oikawa’s bed and is supposedly reading important scholarly articles on his iPad. “Trust me. At least your girls don’t think you’re a fragile flower who needs the protection of a big, strong guy.” 

Oikawa squints at Suga. He’s currently wearing a loose sweater which pulls down to the right to reveal a tantalizing glimpse of collarbone and worn jeans that honestly does his legs no favors whatsoever, but do look very comfortable. Suga’s hair is a grey floppy mess, the beauty mark under his eye brings attention to his eyes while being a charming flaw, and his default expression is a mild smile. Oikawa guesses that he can sort of see it. He’s also seen Suga with his clothes off, and fragile flower is not the first description that comes to mind. “Maybe you should frown more.”

Suga gives him a look.

“Or do that,” Oikawa says helpfully. 

Suga rolls his eyes at him. Oikawa isn’t sure if Suga even likes him that much most of the time. He’s okay with that. Suga won’t care if Oikawa sleeps with anybody else but Oikawa hasn’t really wanted to. It seems like too much effort and time. Time he could be using to moon over Iwaizumi like he’s a first year in high school again. 

He tries not to do it around Iwaizumi himself. He doesn’t want to see the way Iwaizumi goes tight and distant again. 

They hadn’t talked about it when they got together. It had been more Oikawa metaphorically throwing himself at Iwaizumi, hoping like hell that he wasn’t wrong and Iwaizumi would catch him the way he’s always done. 

Iwaizumi had. 

Of course he had. 

The first week or so, he’d kept looking at Oikawa like he couldn’t quite believe that Oikawa was there, next to him. Like Oikawa was special somehow. He’d touched him the same way, with a kind of gentle reverence. It made him feel squirmy and uncomfortable, so he smiled wider and talked louder, teased until Iwaizumi finally glowered at him and shoved him hard into a wall. “Shut up, Shittykawa.” 

Oikawa gasped as the wind got knocked out of him. 

“Shit, Tooru, I’m so—“ Iwaizumi started. He was backing away, hands up by his waist. 

Oikawa laughed, straightening. “Finally.”

“…What?” Iwaizumi stopped. 

“What’s a boy got to do to get manhandled around here?” He held himself straight, but there was a tight ball of uncertainty in the pit of his stomach. Iwaizumi thought he was something precious, something special. Oikawa wasn’t sure what Iwaizumi would do when he understood how broken Oikawa was. 

Iwaizumi stared at him for a moment, then his gaze flickered away as he ducked his head a little. It gave Oikawa ample time to panic, but he didn’t move. He couldn’t. 

“You want me to hurt you.” 

It wasn’t a question, but Oikawa nodded anyway. 

Iwaizumi nodded to himself, still not looking up. “Okay. Okay, I can do that.” 

The gentle touches were gone after that. 

 

Having sex with Suga is weird. 

It’s not bad! Suga is strong and firm and has no problem pushing Oikawa to the limits of what he can stand, but he’s never really carried away by it. He’s always a little separated from what they’re doing. Oikawa can’t figure that part out. Oikawa likes sex. Even the bad sex. Even the sex he’s had with girls, before admitting to himself that he was maybe not that interested in any of them. He’d always felt more excited just holding hands with Iwaizumi, which he’d finally admitted was probably a sign, and then he’d slept with a couple of guys, just to make sure. But he’d had fun with sex before that too. 

“Are you even interested in sex?” he asks Suga after thinking about this for a couple of days.

“…I’m fucking you right now,” Suga points out, driving his hips forth to underline his point. 

Oikawa bites back a moan, back arcing. “Yeah,” he says, once he’s got his breath back. “But do you like it? Because you kinda don’t seem like you do.” 

Suga jerks his head back, looking weirdly wounded. “Yes, of course I do.” He proceeds to convince Oikawa that he’s telling the truth by grabbing his hips and fucking him hard. Oikawa gets distracted. 

Oikawa is limping the day after that, wincing a little when he’s sitting down. That hadn’t been what he’d been aiming for, but he doesn’t object to it at all.

 

“So, you and Suga, huh?” Iwaizumi says tentatively.

“So, you and Noya, huh?” Oikawa says back, frowning. “I guess it’s just something about those Karasuno boys.”

Oikawa doesn’t like tentative Iwaizumi. It’s been two weeks of tentative Iwaizumi and it’s definitely not growing on him. They’re meeting up for coffee in-between classes, which they used to do all the time, but haven’t really ever since they broke up. It’s weird, the way everything is weird between them these days. 

Iwaizumi blushes and rubs his neck. “It just sort of happened?” 

“I’m not asking for details, but, seriously, _Noya_?” 

“He’s… He’s funny?” Iwaizumi says. 

Oikawa has heard Noya attempting to be funny. “No, he’s not.” 

Iwaizumi hides his face in his coffee cup while he considers what he’s going to say next. Iwaizumi always does that. He’s usually so straight forwards but when he has to think about what he’s saying, he tends to duck his head, hiding from Oikawa. “You’re going to take this the wrong way,” he says finally, sighing and looking up again.

“No, I won’t,” Oikawa lies. 

“You will,” Iwaizumi says with the certainty of 16 years of friendship behind him. “But you asked, so I’m telling you anyway. He’s kind and loud and determined and he likes me.” 

“ _I_ like you!” Oikawa protests. 

Iwaizumi gives him the ‘what did I just say?’ look. “And I do actually think he’s funny.”

That has to be a lie. 

“And Suga?” Iwaizumi asks in return. His eyes shy away again. “I thought maybe you would… With Kageyama…” 

“With Kageyama?” Oikawa says incredulously. True, he doesn’t completely loathe the kid anymore, but date him? No. “Kageyama and me… It’s not like that. We’re sort of friends, now, I guess, but that’s it.”

Iwaizumi frowns. “So basically you cheated on me on a whim? For nothing?” 

It would be so much easier if Iwaizumi is angry. If Iwaizumi will just get mad, call him Shittykawa and lob a volleyball at his head like he used to when they were kids. But from the start Iwaizumi has just been hurt, and Oikawa doesn’t know how to make that better. 

“It wasn’t like that.” Oikawa doesn’t know how to explain what it was like. Iwaizumi hasn’t asked before. “I’m used to you being my best friend, I couldn’t… I can’t… You took it more seriously than I thought you would. It was just sex.” 

Iwaizumi is looking down at his coffee again. “Right. Because sex isn’t a big deal to you.”

“Sex is… Sex is fun?” Oikawa says. “I wouldn’t say it’s not a big deal, but I guess I don’t think about it the way you do. And I’m sorry. I really, really am. I know you don’t like me saying it, but you have to know that I am.” 

“It’s fine.” Iwaizumi shakes his head a little. “I don’t know why I expected anything else, really. I _know_ you. I guess I somehow, stupidly, thought I was different.”

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, surprised. “But you are. You’re my Iwa-chan. You’ll always be special.”

Iwaizumi actually smiles at that and for a moment he looks at Oikawa the way he used to. Oikawa beams back. 

“So what about Suga?” Iwaizumi asks, as they get up to leave. He sounds genuinely curious, not wounded. “I wouldn’t have thought you had a lot in common besides having inexplicable fan clubs following you around.”

“It turns out that Suga’s not a big fan of fan clubs,” Oikawa says. “Pretty weird, huh? It’s mostly so people won’t think he’s available. It doesn’t help with the really persistent ones, but the rest backs off. We do have sex, but it’s not…” he trails off, not sure how to explain it without getting very explicit. 

Iwaizumi nods. “I get it.” 

They part, and Oikawa has to bite back a reflexive ‘love you, Iwa-chan’. He always used to say that when they parted for their classes. It’s strange that he can’t say it any more.


	3. Well that could've gone worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa meets Kageyama's friend and finally figures out what Suga wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not look for realism in anything in this fic, seriously. It's more about trope-y kinks and cliches than anything else. The university does not resemble any university on the planet, and the BDSM is fantasy BDSM and not anything near realistic. 
> 
> Ochi is sort of based off of Free's Mikoshiba Seijuro in looks, but slightly less in personality.

“So. Noya,” Oikawa says, glaring daggers at the other man. Iwaizumi and Noya have been dating for almost a month, and they’re all out together for the first time, because Oikawa and Iwaizumi are best friends, damnit, and best friends go out drinking together. 

“Hey, hey,” Noya says, nodding back. He doesn’t seem bothered by the glaring at all. He’s got Iwaizumi’s strong arm around his waist though so why would he be bothered?

“How’s life?”

“Pretty good right now actually.” Noya twists his head to smile up at Iwaizumi who smiles back. 

Oikawa glares. It really doesn’t matter that this is his own fault. He still wants to jump over the table and strangle that little shit. 

“So who ordered the Long Island?” Suga says, interrupting. He’s standing there with his tray of drinks, smiling brightly at them. When the drinks have been distributed and he’s sliding into the seat next to Oikawa again, he kicks Oikawa in the shin. “Behave.”

Oikawa does his best to behave. Less because Suga keeps kicking him and more because he doesn’t want Iwaizumi to give up on him. He knows it would be easy for Iwaizumi to do and he desperately doesn’t want him to. 

“How did you start dating anyway?” Oikawa asks. He’s been wondering this since he’d heard that they’d started dating. Hanamaki had very kindly informed him about it happening (probably because Iwaizumi had asked him to) but he hadn’t exactly been a fount of information otherwise. 

“Tanaka set us up,” Noya says, around the straw of his multi-colored drink. “And, you know, Hajime is awesome, so.” He shrugs. “It’s nice.” 

“Glad you think so,” Iwaizumi says, amused. His eyes are soft when he looks down at Noya. 

Oikawa hates it. Suga kicks him again. When that makes no difference to the hateful glances Oikawa is throwing a determinedly oblivious Noya’s way, Suga moves a hand under the table and clasps Oikawa’s thigh hard, fingers digging in. 

Oikawa gives a surprised gasp. Suga doesn’t let up. “I told you to behave,” he says calmly. He looks up beneath his lashes as he licks daintily at the sugar around the rim of his glass. There’s something searching in his gaze. Oikawa has seen it before. He has no idea what Suga is looking for, but whatever it is, he never seems to find it. 

“I am!” He keeps his voice low even though Iwaizumi and Noya are so busy staring at each other that Oikawa could probably be shouting and they wouldn’t notice. “I am asking perfectly polite questions!”

Suga tilts his head. “I suppose,” he acknowledges. “I’d appreciate it if you stopped looking at Noya like you were contemplating where to bury his body though. It’s very unattractive,” he adds, because Suga knows where to hit where it hurts. “It gives you wrinkles and makes you look old.” 

Oikawa gapes at him. “Low blow, Sugawara, low blow.” 

Suga shrugs. “Just calling it like I see it.” 

Oikawa is vain and he owns that. He doesn’t see anything wrong in that, but it does mean that Sugawara ‘woke up like this’ Koushi always has a sure thing to turn to when he wants to keep Oikawa in line. Oikawa has literally seen Suga roll out of bed, run a brush through his hair, throw on something from a pile in the corner of his closet and end up looking like he walked straight out a fashion shoot. It’s infuriating. 

Oikawa pouts at his long island. When he feels somebody’s eyes on him he looks up and meets Iwaizumi’s amused look. Noya is leaned half way over the table, talking excitedly with Suga about something — Oikawa isn’t paying attention them. He raises his eyebrow at Iwaizumi. “What?”

“Nothing,” Iwaizumi says. “Just… I’m happy you’re not moping around anymore. Suga is good for you.” Oikawa strains to hear bitterness or regret or something other than honesty in Iwaizumi’s voice, but if it’s there it’s not audible over the noise of the club. 

Oikawa sniffs. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Suga is a terrible person.” 

“Lies. I’m wonderful and you know it,” Suga says absently before turning back to Noya. 

“See? He’s awful.” Oikawa can’t help smiling though. 

Iwaizumi laughs. Oikawa ruthlessly suppresses the urge to lean over the table and kiss him. 

 

Oikawa comes home in a foul mood the next morning, hungover and sulky, and surprises Kageyama and his friend Ochi in the middle of a serious talk about Bangtan Boys. Oikawa decides not to comment on it. Ochi is a little shorter than Oikawa, slim, but with broad shoulders, orange hair in an undercut (Kageyama definitely has a type) and he’s weirdly familiar. 

Oikawa frowns thoughtfully. “Do I know you?”

“Nope. You might know my cousin, though. He plays volleyball. Well, played.” 

Oikawa shakes his head. Then he blinks. “Datekou? The Iron Wall? The captain?”

Ochi nods. “Our mothers are sisters. Never really cared about volleyball though.” He shrugs. “Swimming is much more fun.” He gives Oikawa a slow look over that has Oikawa seriously questioning Kageyama’s assertion that Ochi is straight. “You might be good at it. Not National competition level, obviously, since you’re too old —“

“Thanks a lot!”

“—but maybe local. Anyway, Kageyama told me about your knee—”

“Okay! Time for us to go if we want to catch the trailers!” Kageyama says. Kageyama doesn’t really have tact, but he does have experience in how Oikawa usually reacts to having his injury brought up. Oikawa freely admits that he’s touchy about it. It hasn’t been that long yet — he’s allowed to wallow a while longer, surely? 

“Oh, okay,” Ochi says, easy. He gives Oikawa a friendly smile and a wave as he follows Kageyama out the door. “It was nice meeting you!”

“Sure,” Oikawa says. “You too! Don’t be a stranger, now!” He suspects that Ochi might actually _be_ as friendly and charming as Oikawa pretends to be and it’s a little unnerving to be on the other side of that. If things were more normal between him and Iwaizumi, Oikawa would have hauled Ochi over to Iwaizumi’s room to watch his reaction. He thinks that Iwaizumi would find it hilarious, and Oikawa likes it when Iwaizumi laughs, even when it’s Oikawa’s expense. Not that it keeps him from whining about it, but Iwaizumi should be used to that. But they’re not quite there yet. 

 

He’s not in love with Suga, and he’s damn sure Suga isn’t in love with him either. Their relationship works for both of them, however. Oikawa has somebody who’ll listen to him whine about how happy Iwaizumi and Noya look. Or at least pretend to listen. And Suga gets the boyfriend excuse without the weirdness that comes with pretending to date Kageyama. Apparently Kageyama was fourth on Suga’s list of fake-dating options. The others being Tanaka, which ended when Tanaka got a girlfriend, Nekoma’s tall Russian, which Suga ended when the Russian tried to give him chocolates, and Bokuto, which had ended because Bokuto was too busy being one of the best wing spikers in Japan and having inadvisable weekday parties to date anybody. 

“It’s not that I can’t turn them down,” Suga says, hiding behind his history book. They’re trying to study at the coffeeshop. They’ve already been interrupted five times; twice by Oikawa’s female fans (adorable!), and three times by Suga’s male fans. Suga’s boys are all tall and blushy and awkward and so, so earnest — Oikawa can see why Suga isn’t interested. “It’s that it’s such a fucking pain to have to keep doing it. Like I’ll say yes the twenty-sixth time they ask. I mean, seriously.”

“Punch them in the face,” Oikawa suggests. He would never, since he relies on charm to get out of most things, but it shouldn’t be that far off for Suga, who has a habit of punching Oikawa in the stomach when he’s particularly excited about something. Suga punches, Oikawa charms. “I bet the word would spread. Quickly, too, knowing this place.” 

There’s a pause long enough that Oikawa eventually looks up from his own text book to find Suga staring into the middle distance, small smile playing on his lips. He looks like he’s thinking about something marvelous. Oikawa snorts. “Text me first though because this I wanna see.”

“I couldn’t,” Suga says regretfully. 

“I’m pretty sure you could.”

“No, I mean, I’d get in trouble.” Suga puts his arm up and flexes; for once he’s also wearing something that shows off his muscles. Suga doesn’t play volleyball anymore, but he does work out. Oikawa knows first hand how strong he is. “I know I _could_.”

“Welcome to the gun show,” Oikawa says appreciatively. 

Suga grins at him. It’s a bright, dazzling grin that leaves Oikawa a little breathless. 

 

“He’s so… How is he so…” Oikawa stops flailing and just stares at Kageyama. 

Kageyama just nods. “I know.”

“But how?”

“He’s Suga. He does that. To be fair it’s definitely not on purpose.” Kageyama is sitting crosslegged in his bed, surrounded by article print outs on sports injuries due to over-training. Oikawa is ignoring it. He’s not ready to be the poster boy for what not to do yet. Someday, maybe, if Kageyama asks, but not yet. 

“That reminds me.” Oikawa sits down on his own bed. He frowns. “Do you know if Suga even likes sex? Or is it just something he does because it would be too much bother to turn me down?”

Kageyama raises his eyebrows. “Are you asking me? You know we never had sex, right?” At Oikawa’s look he shrugs. “I don’t think he has anything against having sex, in general or with you. I think he’s just… very patient about certain things and it sometimes comes off as colder than he intends it to.”

“What does that mean?” 

“I just think he’s much better at being the hunter than the prey, and yes, I know, I’m being ridiculous, but you asked.”

Oikawa tries to imagine Suga as a hunter, on the prowl, with a handsome boy in his sight. It’s disturbingly easy. “The way he watches people.” 

Kageyama nods. “He is genuinely nice, don’t get me wrong, but he’s also one of the most stubborn people I’ve ever met, and he thinks about things until he’s got them figured out. He’s a tactician.” Kageyama shrugs again. “If you ask me, the fanboys are probably too easy for him. They’re boring.” 

“Huh.” Oikawa considers this. “Is he looking for that one guy who won’t automatically fall at his feet and worship?”

“Maybe. I don’t know. Ask him, not me.” 

 

Oikawa runs into Kageyama and Ochi on one of their coffee dates and crashes it out of sheer curiosity. “Oh, don’t mind me!” he says, brightly. “I’ll just sit here all quiet with my assignment. It’s so crowded in here, you know.”

“I can see five free tables from here,” Kageyama says flatly. 

“Eh, it’s fine,” Ochi says. He frowns seriously down at his coffee. “But, like, what do you think the implications are for Lionel Messi?”

Kageyama is distracted. “Well, it’s difficult to say,” he starts, and then Oikawa gets the pleasure of listening to the most mind-numbingly boring football and news discussion he’s ever had the misfortune to listen to. 

He stays because Kageyama is awkward and intense and just plain bad at socializing still, but Ochi clearly hasn’t noticed. Oikawa isn’t really listening to what they’re saying, but he is paying attention to their body language. Ochi is open and friendly. Kageyama tries to be as well. He’s better at it than Oikawa would have guessed. Hinata’s influence probably.

He’s strangely pleased on Kageyama’s behalf. 

 

Suga meets Kyoutani during an impromptu ex-Aoba Johsai meet up and Oikawa can see the way he perks up. 

“Mad Dog-chan?” he says, baffled. “Seriously?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Suga says. His eyes are following Kyoutani as he shoves his way through the crowd towards the bar. 

Oikawa isn’t sure what he thinks about the prospect of being dumped for Kyoutani of all people. He’s pretty sure he doesn’t like it. He pushes Suga’s drink closer to his hand. “I demand at least a round of goodbye sex before you dump me.”

Suga blinks and refocuses on Oikawa. “Sorry, what?” 

Oikawa rolls his eyes. “Never mind.” 

“You know him, don’t you? The guy with the—“

“The guy you’ve been ogling? Yeah. His name is Kyoutani. He doesn’t like me much though, so you might not want to mention that when you go to try pick him up. Which you are doing right now. Awesome.” 

Watching Suga hit on Kyoutani is surprisingly entertaining though. Suga puts his hand Kyoutani’s arm and Kyoutani stills and stares at him in narrow eyed suspicion. Suga says something and smiles, and Kyoutani nods hesitantly. Suga takes a step closer, and Kyoutani jerks back, suspicious again. Oikawa can see Suga trying to come up with a new angle of approach from where he’s standing and grins in amusement. 

“What is he doing?” Yahaba asks, popping up next to Oikawa. He’s got a drink in his hand and is staring at Suga and Kyoutani. 

“Failing to understand that Suga is hitting on him, I think,” Oikawa says. “Hey, Yahaba. How’s it going?” 

“Pretty good. Would be better if your boyfriend would stop hitting on my boyfriend, though.”

“What? Really?”

“Two years and counting,” Yahaba says. “What, you didn’t know?”

Oikawa shakes his head. He really hadn’t. He should maybe have paid more attention to his former underclassmen, but he’d been busy. “Sorry, I’ll go rein him in.” 

Yahaba gives him a thoughtful look over his drink. “I don’t know about that… How do you feel about sharing?” 

Oikawa feels pretty good about that. 

They walk up to their boyfriends, and Yahaba calmly suggests going back to theirs to have sex, and Suga doesn’t even have to say anything for all of them to know that he’s into it. 

Kyoutani narrows his eyes at Oikawa, who tries to look as inoffensive but attractive as he possibly can. Kyoutani huffs. He cuts his eyes over to Yahaba. “You want this?”

“Yes, but it’s up to you.” 

“Not with him,” Kyoutani says, jabbing his finger in Oikawa’s shoulder. Oikawa twists away, faking a more wounded expression than he feels. Kyoutani ignores him, tilts his head as he studies Suga. “Him, yeah, okay.”

Suga smiles. 

Oikawa pouts, more out of principle than actual disappointment. 

Yahaba laughs at him. He looks as sweet as he’s ever done, but captaincy has clearly done wonders for his self-confidence. Oikawa would be lying if he said it wasn’t hot.

Once they’re in Yahaba’s and Kyoutani’s room, Kyoutani folds under Yahaba’s hands, unquestioning trust in his eyes. Kyoutani looks more at peace than Oikawa has ever seen him, and it’s hot in ways Oikawa hadn’t imagined. Judging by the sound of a sharply drawn breath next to him, Suga thinks the same. 

“You want me to…” Oikawa trails off, because he’s not sure how to describe it. He’s willing to try though if Suga wants. Oikawa has very few hang ups when it comes to sex, and being told what to do in that firm, patient tone of voice doesn’t seem so bad. 

Suga comes to stand in front of him, looking up into his eyes. After a moment of intense staring he shakes his head. “No. Don’t pretend you’re something you’re not. It’s frustrating and it doesn’t work.”

“Experience talking?” 

“Painful experience talking.”

And here Oikawa suspects is the real reason why Suga keeps on fake-dating his friends. Suga clearly doesn’t want to talk about it though. 

“Sugawara,” Yahaba calls over to them. “Do you want to take over here?” 

Kyoutani is on his knees, hands behind his back, sucking Yahaba off, letting Yahaba’s hands on his head control the pace. Oikawa thinks he could probably manage that. The blissfully calm expression Kyoutani is sporting, he’s less sure of. 

Suga takes a step towards them, then hesitates. That’s new. “Are you sure this is okay?” 

“I wouldn’t say it if it wasn’t,” Yahaba says. He nudges Kyoutani gently off his cock. “What do you say, hm? You okay with Sugawara stepping in? Green, yellow, red.”

“Green,” Kyoutani says. “If you’re staying.” 

Yahaba smiles. “Of course I am.” He leans down and pets Kyoutani’s cheek gently. 

That’s enough for Suga. 

“So that’s what he’s looking for.” Oikawa doesn’t mean to say it aloud. He’s just busy watching the way Suga acts with Kyoutani, the way he’s fully into sex for first time Oikawa has seen him. He’s practically glowing as he keeps Kyoutani from coming for the third time, purring that Kyoutani is being such a good boy. He should maybe have guessed, but Suga never said anything, and Oikawa’s willingness to give up control, ever, is pretty much nonexistent.

“Kyoutani is mine,” Yahaba says firmly. He smacks Oikawa’s ass again. 

“Five,” Oikawa remembers to say when there’s an expectant silence. “Uh. Sir?”

Yahaba sighs. “Why am I not surprised you’re bad at this?” 

“Hey!” Oikawa squirms around until he can glare up at Yahaba. “I’ll have you know I’m great at this! You’ve barely even touched me! Iwa-chan could do worse than this to me on a bad day, and I’d—“ he falters. “I…”

Yahaba pushes him down again firmly. “Take it easy, I didn’t mean it like that. I meant you’re a shitty submissive.” 

Oikawa can’t really deny that. He’s still pouting when Yahaba smacks him again. Yahaba had said up front that they weren’t comfortable using anything other than their bodies this time. Maybe if they’d did it again, the toys would come out, but this time, no. So Yahaba is using his hands instead of a paddle. He still manages to redden Oikawa’s ass until he can feel it burning and every touch is too much. He jerks away from Yahaba’s hand and pushes into it half a second later. 

He loves it. 

Yahaba is good at this. 

He gets off like this, over Yahaba’s lap, being spanked, while his boyfriend is a couple of meters away methodically taking Kyoutani apart. 

Yahaba declines Oikawa’s offer of a blow job. “No, that’s okay. Thanks though.” He gives Oikawa a fond little pat on the head that’s just this side of patronizing before he leaves to join Suga and Kyoutani. Oikawa can’t work up the energy to care. He watches Yahaba and Suga carefully negotiate with each other through gestures and looks, the occasional sentence when that’s not enough. It’s fascinating. 

He can’t help grinning at Suga, who’s deliberately giving way to Yahaba and clearly hates every single give. Suga gives him brief exasperated look before turning to Kyoutani again. Once they’re done, and Kyoutani, the poor bastard, is completely dead to this world, worn out by having two people exclusively focused on his pleasure, Suga finally comes over and pays some proper attention to Oikawa again. 

“Are you okay?” he asks, and he looks like he’s dying to start fussing over Oikawa. Oikawa glances over at Yahaba who’s carefully wiping Kyoutani down, petting him and speaking softly. 

Oikawa rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He holds his hand up, letting Suga pull him to his feet. He’s going to be feeling this tomorrow, but he doesn’t mind that. “Ready to go home though. How about you?” 

Suga nods. They get dressed in silence. Oikawa pauses before he pulls his shirt over his head to kiss Suga gently, much to Suga’s surprise and obvious pleasure. Oikawa likes it when he can catch Suga by surprise. He finishes getting dressed and opens the door. Suga throws a final glance towards Kyoutani and Yahaba and then he’s following Oikawa out the door. 

 

“Do you want to break up?” Oikawa asks as they stroll their way across campus, headed to their own dorm. 

Suga gives him a surprised look. “What? No. Why?” He slows down. “You can’t possibly think I’m too kinky for you,” he says flatly. “That’s… I refuse to believe that.” 

Oikawa slows too. He blinks at Suga. “No? I just thought… I can’t give you what you want. You’re great to me, A+ bedroom skills, would recommend, but I can’t… Submit like that.” Suga knows this, must have known this from the start, but Oikawa thinks it might be different now that he’s been with Kyoutani and has experienced what it can be like with someone who does. 

“I know. I don’t expect…” Suga sighs. “Look, I just want to get through university without snapping and killing some poor innocent boy whose only mistake is crushing on a pretty face. I’m hoping dating you will help me with that. That’s all I want from you. And the sex isn’t bad,” he adds as he starts walking again. “Smacking you around is pretty cathartic actually.” 

Oikawa snorts. “Glad sleeping with me is therapeutic. Think I can put it on my CV?”

Suga considers it. “I don’t see why not. Which business are you planning to get into again?”

“PR.” It’s not a vocation, but he _is_ good at it. It’s the closest he’s ever been to being effortlessly good at anything and he distrusts it. He has always had good grades, but he’s had to work for them, had to study as hard as he’s worked at being good at volleyball, but now he’s getting stellar grades just by showing up for lectures and it’s weird. He’s probably the only person who’s complained to his professor because he thought he got too high a score on his essay. Not that it did any good. He did get his essay regraded, but that lead to an even higher score. Iwaizumi had finally convinced him that it wasn’t worth it to keep complaining though. 

Oikawa doesn’t trust things that are easy.

“Perfect.” Suga nods. “Could only enhance your CV.” 

Oikawa grins at him. “You’d be my reference?”

“Naturally.”

He still doesn’t know if Suga likes him, but he’s definitely starting to like Suga.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be in four parts, I think. Hopefully I will manage a weekly posting schedule...


End file.
